Vigilante or Hero (I say why not both)
by Sparksofrandomness
Summary: Vigilantism has only gotten harder, especially with pro-heroes and a certain red-eyed stranger constantly trying to get him to quit.
1. Chapter 1

**Vigilante or Hero (I say why not both)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man or My Hero Academia. This is pure indulgences. **

"_Heroes are made by the path they choose, not the powers they are graced with."_

* * *

Being a vigilante was nothing new.

Being a vigilante hounded by the cops with the general opinion standing at 'menace to society' (and the law, mostly to the law) was also, nothing new.

However, being a vigilante in a world bursting with individuals that had powers was new, especially if you conclude the most bizarre phenomenon.

Superheroes working in law enforcement.

Willingly.

In took Peter a week to come in terms with this new development, then the slow dawning realization that vigilantism was about to get a lot, lot harder.

Sitting broodily, crouched on a ledge of an old building, Peter's eyes swept across the shadowy alleyways. He was clad in his red and blue spider-man costume, it was worse for wear with small rips on his shoulder, thigh and one annoying tear on his heel due to the material being old and worn out from the constant usage.

Despite his less than appealing attire, Peter won't let it dissuade him from attending self-imposed patrols, or the snatching to this world. If anything, the patrols helped bring back normalcy and routine into his life, even more so as the abundance of heroes did nothing to stop the suffering of the less fortunate.

Backtracking to the main thread, Peter leapt across to the building opposite him, slowly making his way to once again crouch on the ledge, eyes and ears strained for any trouble. He blended perfectly with the night sky behind him, crouched low on the balls of his feet, perfectly balanced on the edge; specifically making sure to keep to towering buildings.

Peter couldn't afford to be seen by any heroes, he already had two close calls, spending his time behind bars was not on his to-do list. He was also sure his capture would bring up unwanted questions he couldn't answer; why he didn't have any identification, no digital footprint, so blindingly obviously foreign in a country without proper documentation and how.

The first close call, Peter was nearly caught by a man with flying black hair and red glowing eyes. The encounter had been a painful learning experience to avoid the man and any other hero he came across on the off chance they'd be as terrifying. Even though he doubted anyone could beat the man in the scary, intimidating factor.

He recalled dodging around whipping bandages, how they glinted off the streetlight, hinting at a sturdier material than they presented. It had been challenging to throw the man off his tail, lack of knowledge on the area clearly putting Peter at a disadvantage. Throughout their game of mouse and cat, the man had cut his escape route more than once. It wasn't until he was forced to use his web shooters that Peter was finally able to get away.

He had been herded like cattle into a dead corner, compelling Peter to finally face his opponent. He had run up the wall, pushing himself off into a back flip, twisting his body to shoot the webs at the man's goggles, momentarily blinded, Peter quickly wrapped him in webs and hauled up to rest on top of the tallest building, this way the red-eyed hero would be safe from anyone who'd come across him in such a vulnerable state. Before leaving, he ripped the webs off and saluted the man mid jump.

The subsequent occurrence, Peter had been stopping a run-off-the-mil common drug deal (or so he thought), taking place at a crappy, rubbish ridden street when all the ground exits were blocked off with police vehicles, they had rushed the scene quite literally guns blazing, making it impossible for the gang members to react. Soon thereafter, all were taken into custody with Peter slowly crawling away upward on the wall, his body flattened into his four limbed crawl.

Luck being against Spider-man, resulted in a not so smooth getaway as he abandoned stealth and legged it, weaving through fired bullets.

Even though the night has been calm so far, Peter wouldn't let himself put his guard down. Daily patrols through New York streets had taught him that the night was rarely calm and danger free, especially the less populated streets, even if the crime rate seemed low for such a big city he resided in now – no doubt because of the heroes – it wasn't a reason to stop looking out for the little guy.

Accordingly, to his mapped-out route, Peter made his way across the district, stopping to rest between two oak trees and jumping up to grab his bag wretched in between two branches. Quickly changing into his stolen pair of civilian clothes, a loose grey tee and badly fitted black jeans completed with old converse.

After landing into this strange land with only his costume and web shooters, Peter had no choice but to steal a pair of clothes and the bag. The only condolence lying in the fact that they were stolen from thugs loitering at night.

Walking leisurely through the park, he made his way to the abandoned warehouse at the edge of the district, it was isolated from the main part of town. Perfect for the homeless to live in. Gracefully ducking under the wired fence with sign of danger placed to the side, Peter strolled inside the compound.

The abandoned rust bucket was four stories high with partially broken to completely ruined windows (the draft could get ridiculous at times; his feet had not been handling it well). The front entrance was nothing, but a couple of wooden planks hammered together with a movable bottom plank, which you had to swing over your head to get inside. The interior wasn't any better, pealing plaster and crumbly bricks, the floor was besieged with rat droppings and plastic sweet wrappers, amongst other things. Further down the long corridor was an open space, light streaked and danced along the walls.

Peter could smell the distinctive odor of unwashed, unkept bodies and smoke which encircling the hallways, hanging above like a black cloud. The unwelcoming silence was broken with idle chatter which he let fade into background static. Walking inside the open space revealed an open hall, high ceiling and broken windows with many individuals sitting inside their sleeping bags to guard of the creeping chill.

The only source of heat was provided by makeshift fires burning away at thrown garbage contained in metallic bins. Each bin crowded by cold bodies seeking warmth.

Ignoring the few looks sent his way, Peter made his way to the back waving in greeting at two middle aged women, twins with pixie black hair, small noses and slanted green eyes. Their lips spread into identical grins as they dragged Peter over.

"Got work for you Petey." Said the twin on his right, Bennu, distinguished by her reversed 'S' tattooed behind the ear. While the second twin, Maui, had a diamond.

He wasn't sure what the reasoning was behind the tattoos, his curiosity would have to go unsatisfied – he felt that they were a sour topic, whenever the twins felt looks levelled at them, they'd send wicked grins back.

Before he could utter a word, Maui clasped his hands. "Nothing illegal of course."

"Just slightly shady." Finished Bennu, showing him the slight gap between her thumb and forefinger.

Letting out a sigh, Peter nodded, "I guess this counts as that favor I owe you both."

"Oh no Pete… you still owe ME a favor." Maui whispered, running her finger across his bottom lip, before swiftly jumping away to end up leaning against the wall. Hand reaching towards the back pocket, she gently pulled out a fag, putting it between her lips to light the bud. Maui then took a slow breath, tipped her head back to blow a smoke ring.

The three watched it rise before fading away, Maui elbowed her twin, motioning at the cig in between her lips, receiving a nod she passed it along.

Breaking the silence Peter rolled out his own sleeping bag, slowly lowering himself on the floor, the bag, with his only valuable possession was uncaringly swung next to the wall.

"Alright, what is it?" Peter asked, lowering himself down onto the roll, arms crossed under his head as he looked up at the smoking twins.

Bennu passed the fag back, "I have a client who needs a…special parcel to be passed along. The pickup is a couple of blocks away from here." Bennu then took out her burner phone and crouched to show Peter the map, "See the red cross, that's pickup, the black is delivery."

Nodding, Peter quickly memorized the marked areas. "Any detail you can give me on the package?"

Bennu levelled him a look to which he gave a shrug, "Can't blame a guy for being curious."

"Curiosity can also get you killed." Came the dry voice from Maui, her metal steeled boots twisting at the left-over cig. "Just don't fuck it up pretty boy." She said, nodding to her twin as she stepped over Peter to make her way out of the hall and building.

"Well, that's the only information I can give you. Normally I would do it myself but…there's been word that there might be a plan to intercept the package. My quirk is no good for combat if a need arises."

"So, you throw the job at me." Summarized Peter, making sure Bennu saw the displeasure in his eyes, "You don't even _know_ my quirk or if I'm remotely good at combat."

Bennu in turn gave him an incredulous look, her hand reaching to squeeze his bicep, "That shirt may be hanging off you, but it doesn't really hide that you're ripped kid. That kind of muscle doesn't appear out of nowhere. I'm not even going to mention your nightly escapades and healing."

Peter shrugged again, giving her a 'who- me?' look.

"Can't hide anything from us, especially since you learned stealth from us."

Peter chuckled and closed his eyes, "I know. I…I don't know what I would have done without you both." A small smile bloomed on his features, "Although, I sometimes miss how naïve I was. These few months feel like years."

Bennu chuckled, also sitting down legs crossed, "If someone told me you were that shiny eyed puppy now, I would have asked what they were smoking." Taking a heated glance along his body, Bennu couldn't help but grin, "Growing that bad boy vibe I see."

Peter gave a hearty laugh, wiping away at imaginary tears, "Me? Bad boy? Are we talking about the same Peter here?"

"I'm insatiable for young blood."

"That's cringe Bennu, go hook your claws into some other unfortunate guy."

Bennu pouted, "You're spoiling my fun, where's the kid that used to blush and stutter whenever I said something dirty."

"He became immune."

"Alright, I get it. Going." Shaking her legs Bennu cracked her neck and slowly rolled her shoulders. "Get some sleep kid."

"Not a kid!" Peter called back at her retreating back.

Crawling into his sleeping bag, Peter turned his back to the rest of people in the hall. He didn't trust any of them, but it was a tight nit community in here. Most only had each other and no one else to rely on, so Peter wasn't particularly worried in anyone putting a knife into his sleeping back.

He also had his Spidey-sense to fall back on.

The low chattering and crackling flames quickly lulled Peter to sleep.

* * *

Peter cursed, flattening his body against the wall as two black clad figures flew past above him. Waiting a few seconds to make sure they have truly gone and not doubled back he slowly peeled himself off and jumped onto the lamp post, sliding down and retreating to the ground for now while the rooftops were searched, giving Peter a window of time to slip by.

_Remember Pete, when chased, never give them a profile to track you by, _whispered the voice of Maui in his mind.

He had to concede, the Spider-man man suite was putting a target on his back. It's state also having worsened these past few days. Until he could get it repaired and upgrade it would have to go; It was pointless to cling onto such a liability. Peter was sure that a few months back, while he was still in his home world, he would have discarded that thought in no time, but the time spent in an unfamiliar land, homeless, blindingly foreign had matured Peter, also weathering at his black and white morals…no…more like shaping, changing them to adapt and grow to realize that sometimes you had to accept that not everyone could, or wanted to be saved, he won't be there for everyone and it was _alright. _

The guilt had been an ever-building fire, from a small kindling to a roaring inferno.

Now, its scorching flame reduced to smoldering blaze, still warm and at times burning but no longer unmanageable.

He was in control.

Smashing glass, he quickly jumped through the broken window. The guilt was there but he had no choice in the present, acknowledging his actions had been a massive step to accept his guilt. Silently, Peter walked to the drying rack with hanging clothes that had caught his peripheral vision. Getting clothes already out was much simpler than shuffling through wardrobes, hoping no one would awake.

With practiced movement Peter changed into an oversized vintage flannel with plaid long sleeves, it was a dark ombre with dark green or brown accents, the trousers were a simple black. Noticing a notebook on his way out, he quickly scribbled a memo.

_Sorry! _

_Only took the flannel and jeans_

_I also can't pay for the window._

_From, I'm not actually a thief just in a tight spot atm. _

Nodding happily, Peter grabbed his costume and easily got out.

"I guess I'll have to web you huh. Just like old times…just with the costume and not my school bag." Peter murmured. Unfussed, Peter securely webbed his costume behind a bin.

Now onto the important matters, the package Bennu had wanted him to collect. Leaving it behind had been a smart decision, as it left nothing to impeded him on the gateway.

He was sure that he had lost his tail for now.

Peter rubbed his hands for some warmth, breathing out into his palms. The rules and behavior to act natural had been drilled into his head by the twins when they found out how horrendous Peter was at anything related to lying and acting innocent.

Two more blocks.

_A left_

_Now straight_

_Right turn opposite the bar_

_There! _

Increasing his speed, Peter saw a white van just as in the picture Bennu had showed him earlier today. Rolling the sleeve over his hand, Peter pulled the door forcefully open. Inside, was a single envelope, unassuming and plain. Rolling it over, Peter scrutinized it, turning the envelope to face the light from the streetlamps. His enhanced sight could slightly make out a letter, with what seemed like a photograph inside.

As he was about to turn the envelope again, his hearing caught quickly approaching footsteps, wasting no time Peter kicked the van door shut and sprinted the opposite way.

Slightly out of breath, He slipped the envelope into the mailbox. Mind wandering back on his pursuers, they had known the general area of the pickup, having already been waiting for anyone to turn up. This information suggested two things:

One, whoever they were working for was mutually interested in the mystery package.

Two, this was something more than a 'little shady'.

The whole situation felt off to Peter, his gut twisting when he delivered the envelope. Previously, he would have checked what was inside, but the image of Bennu prevented Peter from acting on the impulse. This was purely a favor; it was not his business or interest.

_If only Peter knew about the soul, he doomed to longer suffering._

* * *

The rising sun found Peter lying on the edge of a lofty building working on his web shooters; costume acting as temporary headrest. Stifling a yawn with the back of his hand, Peter checked the cartridge. There was enough web fluid to last him to the end of this week, a month of usage if he used it sparingly.

Unless Peter got access to valuable equipment and tools; jumping across rooftops, wall crawling, and walking would become his way of passage. He already missed feeling the wind sliding over his body, the feeling of freedom and weightlessness, how his heart accelerated with growing speed while swinging on his webs.

Becoming so lost in thoughts, Peter didn't notice the dark clad figure sliding to stand three meters away from him.

"So, the mysterious Spider vigilante is a kid." Drawled out a voice.

Peter stiffened, then slowly relaxed his muscles. Giving nothing away, he turned his head to look at the man standing a few steps from him.

Schooling his surprise at seeing the red-eyed (now they were black, contacts maybe?) bandage fellow, Peter took his time to study the man. He was of slender build, pale skinned with messy, shoulder length black hair that partially hang in front of his face with half-opened charcoal eyes. He sported a ragged black outfit that consisted of a long-sleeved shirt and matching pants that tucked into his boots. There was also a strapped utility belt around his middle and a washed-out scarf wrapped around his neck.

Likewise, the man studied him. Peter wondered what he thought, the man's face was a masterfully sculpted blank, he couldn't read anything off the man. He squelched down bubbling panic as Peter realized that the man is seeing him unmasked, it was fine. Not like Peter had Aunt May to protect any longer, or anyone really. His bare face didn't amount to anything, as he didn't exist in this world.

Wasn't that a depressing thought.

Ignoring his unnatural silence, the man continued speaking, "Suddenly, a spider themed vigilante pops out of nowhere and turns out to be a kid all along."

Peter shrugged, "Nothing new for me."

"Not hard to figure that one out. The question is how and why."

Peter winked, tapping his nose, "Trade secret, sorry."

This time the man sighed in exasperation, "Kid, do I need to spell it out for you." He waved his hand to stop Peter from giving a snarky reply, "You're young. With massive potential to be a great Pro Hero, but you'll have to come with me and stop this…vigilantism."

This time Peter swung his legs over the edge, body twisting to give the man a glare. "What. Stop helping people the heroes ignore for fame and maximization of their own popularity. Thanks, but no thanks."

He didn't care to listen to the man's reply, letting himself fall onto the lower roof. The look of surprise quickly vanishing from his mind as it was replaced with built up anger at these so called 'heroes'.

The starstruck wonder he felt at first had been swiftly replaced with disgust, as he saw how heroes would try to upstage each other, some ignore a crime because, '_my quirk is not good enough'._

These people had _power, _yet still, most stayed back and did nothing. Then there was the miniscule fraction of people without _quirks. _The underdogs, normal people who were seemed as lesser and useless.

Some of his makeshift family were such individuals, thrown away, discarded because they were quirk-less.

Peter hoped to never come across the man again.

_He did_

* * *

"My answer is still no."

"Whatever hatred you have for the pro heroes, you have to move past it."

Peter twirled angrily, "No. I don't."

The hero crossed his arms, eyes unimpressed. "These negative emotions are stopping you from moving on with your life. Your clinging onto some notion, that if you join, you'll be the same as the heroes you so hate."

"That's no- "

"You're only hurting yourself. I'm giving you the opportunity to still do good, legally."

"And what, sit still and not help others until I get the license?! Apparently, the law is against helping." Peter rebutted heatedly.

"My name is Aizawa Shota."

The sudden change of topic took Peter by shock, momentarily stunned he couldn't help but childishly growl back. "I don't care."

* * *

"Leave me alone."

"Come join UA."

* * *

"What a coincidence to see you here kid." Aizawa drawled.

"Right. Totally unexpected, like you haven't been tracking me for the past week." Peter replied, eyes scanning the streets below.

"If you were as good as you say you are, this wouldn't happen." The man said, taking step to stand beside Peter.

"I knew you were tracking me, didn't I." He stated, the next moment launching himself off the edge towards the rising screams.

* * *

"The spider-brat isn't here… alright. I'll back off."

Blended in with the shadows, Peter watched as Aizawa left the rooftop that their paths crossed, breathing out, he tilted his head back with closed eyes as the chilly wind rustled his hair.

He felt his heart grow colder that night.

* * *

Life continued forward and time waited for no one.

Peter once again fell back into routine, since his last meeting with the Pro Hero Aizawa, he had stopped three muggings and saved would be casualties that would have occurred in the aftermath of Hero – Villain fights. He had stayed on the sidelines, swooping in to shield civilians from flying debris and collapsing buildings, while simultaneously ensuring that they made it to the nearest evacuation center or medic.

His lessons in stealth with the twins continued to the point he was confident in casually blending with the crowd or disappearing if the cops and heroes sighted him and decided to give chase. Not that they did any longer.

Occasionally, his mind would go back to Aizawa's offer to join the U.A. The most prestigious school in the country and top three in the world for aspiring heroes, including general studies for the broader population. Acquiring information about U.A was not an arduous task, most civilians would freely and happily share information with a foreigner, taking it as their civic duty to inform him that U.A was, in fact, the most prestigious with numerous reasons as to why.

Granting, most were just statements without the backing of fact. These too, were easily filled due to the internet, information was plentiful, even if it was only surface data Peter was able to collect.

Peter's curiosity had been spiked; it was only fair for him to find out whatever he could about the subject.

He had to admit, now that he knew what going to U.A involved, the offer sounded that much sweeter. Yet, Peter couldn't help but feel guilty thinking about leaving his makeshift family or stopping his nightly escapades. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that Aizawa would let him go without surveillance.

Months living on the streets surrounded by jaded people undoubtfully had an impact on the vigilante teen, he was less arrogant and naïve, eyes less innocent. He no longer viewed the word in its brightest colors, now his eyes captured the black smudges and dull tones. He accepted them, welcomed them, but didn't let his own shades dull in turn.

The twins had taught him how to keep them separate, how to walk in the thin balance. Warned him how it only took one dreadful day for the black to swallow the colors.

He would be a fool to not heed their advice.

Shaking his head to dislodge the sudden gloomy thoughts, Peter shoved his left hand into the hoodies pocket, the other lazily holding onto a shopping bag. The causal jobs Bennu loved to throw at him finally bearing fruit. By no means was it easy money, but it was money nonetheless. Peter preferred doing favors for Bennu to the alternative of theft.

He had made sure to get a couple of hoodies and loose grey plain shirts, paired with two pairs of fitted jeans and one pair of black sportswear. Even Peter had a limit to the amount he would wear the same clothes for weeks end.

He still had enough left for some food.

It was all he needed really. Living in an abandoned warehouse didn't exactly call for energy or water. The folks quite happily showed Peter the best public toilets and parks in which he could wash himself in. Even some less strict pubs that hired for cleaning if he was interested.

He ducked his head, face shadowed by the hood as Peter felt a shiver run down his spine. Inconspicuously scanning the crowd, eyes expertly took in the detail. No one currently posed any risk, but the feeling hadn't abated, if anything it was growing stronger.

If the danger wasn't coming from someone in this vicinity or crowd, then the threat was coming towards them.

Sudden screaming and panicked shouts jerked Peter into action, running towards the commotion, he rapidly came face to face with his first blockade, a horde of people stood pressed against each other, all facing the same direction.

Most women stood worried, eyes trying to peer over the people blocking their view, hands covering their mouths in shock, the younger populace held phones in their hands, students pilled in groups as they exitedly tried to shove to the front and witness the attack, there was also a small amount of business men, some walking away on their phones while others stood casually onlooking at the situation.

Ignoring his mounting frustration, Peter efficiently pushed through the mass of bodies. Stopping once he made his way to the very front. His attention was first taken by the group of heroes standing a few meters front, their faces stricken at the scene before them. Writing them of as useless, Peter's eyes moved onto the threat.

A non-humanoid, green villain was thrashing. Its kelp like tentacles smashing against the walls on its side, feeding more ruble to the surrounding fire.

_Is that thing eating someone? _

Because, its embrace was a student, he could clearly see the panicked, terrified eyes staring back at the crowd. The last area of his face gradually being swallowed by the villain.

Peter moved.

His body was lurching forward, just as another body collided with his side. With inhuman reflexes he grabbed a hand and righted the body that collided with his, from his peripheral he could see green locks but before he could take a more detailed look Peter was forced to dodge under a loose beam. He rolled forward, quickly getting back on his feet as he swiftly caught up with his surprise comrade.

Locking eyes with blown irises, he nodded. Grinning as the other's eyes hardened with resolve, panic ebbing away as they realized they weren't alone.

The boy flung his backpack, letting out a battle scream, "Kacchan!" as hands tried to rip the monster away fruitlessly. Grabbing and scratching at the unmovable appendages.

Provided with a distraction Peter launched himself at the monster's face, legs swinging around its head as he tried prying it away. Too focused on ensuring that the villain was occupied with throwing him off, Peter couldn't make out what the teens were screaming at each other. He stabbed the villain's eyes, trying to hold on as it began to thrash harder, its malleable body proving to be much harder to hold onto than he initially thought.

Peter cursed, he didn't have his webs, it was even doubtful that they would have helped in this situation. He had never fought a sludge/ slime before.

"I'm done playing!" Roared the villain, finally getting a hold of Peter's waist he flung him into the boy. Both crashed painfully into the ground, thankfully Peter was quick enough and cushioned the other kids fall, having twisted both their bodies so it was his back that took most of the brunt impact.

Groaning, Peter gently moved the stunned boy off him.

Spidey sense spiked moments before he caught sight of a flying appendage, body automatically moving to shield the defenseless boy with his own; Peter's own body was much more durable, harder to break.

The hit might hurt, but both would survive.

Clenching his eyes at the incoming blow, he held the boy closer, body melding against the teens for better protection.

The ground trembled, panicked shouts from running heroes as they tried to reach them in vain, his throat and skinned burned from the enclosing fire, lungs slowly clogging with smoke.

Peter knew they'll be too late.

A thundering clash. A beat of silence as everything stood still, as if time itself was shocked still by the deafening sound.

Cracking his eyes open, Peter came to face with the grinning face of the legendary hero All Might.

Unraveling, both Peter and the boy stared shocked at the sight before them. He had been so sure no one would make it time, especially to ever be personally saved by the top hero of Japan.

"All Might." Gasped out the boy next to him in shock.

The colossal man before them gave both searching looks, seeing them unharmed his smile grew impossibly bigger.

"I truly am pathetic." He said, "Everything is going to be alright now, so hold on a bit longer."

With that closing statement All Might swung his clenched arm back, body swinging with his fully momentum as his fist smashed into the Villain's middle.

"Detroit Smash!" bellowed the hero, the force of the punch disintegrating the monstrous body as wind whipped around them, forming a small hurricane in its wake before fading as quickly as it came.

At awe at such raw power, it took Peter a while to get a hold of himself. Pushing himself off the ground he quickly jumped inside one of the wrecked buildings. Turning back, he could see the tall form of All Might, with two smaller figures next to him. Further back, heroes that have already been at the scene were quickly gaining ground.

Seeing that everything was going to be ok, Peter turned his back and made his way through the damaged buildings. Small mercies that the windows were all broken.

Still astonished himself, Peter mindlessly wiped away at the resting ashes on his smeared clothes.

Abruptly, Peter's body froze, mouth falling agape as the true tragedy came barring down on him full front.

_Fuck, I left my bag of new clothes behind._


	2. Chapter 2

"_There's more here than you can fathom, and while you go about your little life so sure that this world still belongs to you; some dark god wakes." – Carnival Row. Ep1._

* * *

"Here comes the hero!" Applauded Maui, loudly clapping her hands while she twirled, "Everyone clap at our residential hero!"

In response to Maui's exclamation most inhabitants of the warehouse started slowly clapping, seeing a few still hesitant she bared her teeth, "I said clap!" Promptly the cheer grew louder as the rest joined.

Peter ignored the pitying glances, eyes transfixed onto the darker twin as each word from her lips dripped poison. Glare like smoldering fire, freezing his body in place as he could do nothing but await whatever punishment Maui had in store for him.

The rumble of the crowd faded into an echo, firstly bouncing against the hallow walls before escaping through the smashed windows. The unwashed bodies enclosed around him, as the Queen of the stage circled Peter. Body still rigid his eyes tracked Maui, catching sight of her sister at the back of the crowd, their eyes met, and a small smile ghosted across her lips in apology.

Peter knew the sister won't go against the other, even to save his skin.

Warmth flushed against his back, as the Queen stood behind him, her breath sending goosebumps along his skin.

"How do you plead." She whispered against his ear, her small hand gently sliding to rest on his neck.

"Guilty." Peter answered.

The word hanged like an awaiting noose, reverberating through out the hall. Shuffling of feet and murmurs broke out in the mass as Peter awaited his verdict.

"I like you Petey. I really, truly do. But you know the rules." Said Maui, "Everyone is free to do whatever they want, as long you don't bring any attention to yourself. You're already had run ins with the pro hero Eraserhead, and now you've run in broad daylight, were everyone could see you save a kid!" Her voice was a rising crescendo, until the last phrase was all but screamed at Peter.

He gulped, "You don't have to worry about that, I won- "

"It's my job to worry when someone potentially puts this." She spread her arms to point at the crowd, "-Us in danger!"

"I know I messed up Maui – but they won't link this place with me." He tried to reassure her, eyes pleading. Peter didn't want to leave this place, no matter how crappy it was. The warehouse had become his home, the first place he was taken in and cared for by the twins when he had nothing of worth. They had fed him, taught him the language, gave him a place to go back to.

A place that had become _home._

"You can't promise that Petey." Maui said softly.

"Please Maui. You know you can trust me. They won't find this place through me." Peter tried again; he could see the small hesitation behind Maui's eyes. "You and Bennu have been amazing teachers, or do you doubt in your own training capabilities?"

Having made her way to stand before Peter, he held eye contact as the dark twin looked searchingly at his face, looking for any hidden uncertainty hidden in his own gaze. Meeting nothing but confidence her lips thinned into a flat line.

"Come on Maui, give the kid another chance!" Came a shout from the crowd, drawing attention away from each other they glanced in the general direction the call had come from. Like a domino fall, the spectators gave their own shouts of approval, demanding Maui to let Peter go.

The obedient silence was broken, Maui's power held no hold as all demanded that Peter be given another chance. Seeing that she couldn't control the crowd, she gave Peter a heated glare before addressing the dissenters.

"Alright! Alright!" She screamed above the voices and once the people calmed, she waited a few breaths to say, "Peter can stay."

Cheers broke out, the infectious happiness making him feel giddy inside, he took a deep breath then let it out loosely, smiling and thanking them for having his back.

"Maui wouldn't have gone through with her threat anyway. It was all for show." Said Bennu, clapping his back, her ghostly smile now surreal. "She loves reminding them that she's Queen and of the consequences if they cross the lines."

"Like a hanging guillotine above their heads" Peter summarized.

"Like a guillotine." Bennu agreed.

* * *

Peter signed as he dug his hands into the soft sand, digging until it covered his hand then lifting it up, letting the small grains slip in between his fingers. Then repeat. And repeat.

He let the sea air brush his hair, as he watched the setting sun bask his skin with the last warm rays of daylight. The waves hummed, running towards the shore then retreating, sweeping small rocks and rubbish indiscriminately back towards their depths.

Frowning, Peter looked down at a jutting rock below his palm. Having been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the unveiled rock from his ministrations until he clamped his hand around it to pick up the sand. Twisting the rock over in his hand, Peter slowly applied pressure with his thumb and forefinger, watching as his fingers started sinking in, making two small indents.

Some nights, Peter searched for an isolated haven to let loose pent up energy and frustrations. To unhinge some of his unbreakable control. It was so exhausting always staying in control with the underlying fear of repercussions should he break it. Consequences such as hurting innocent people if he punched too hard, scared that his handshake or hug would break bones. The spider bite had increased his strength tremendously, but it was up to Peter to exercise control.

So, in nights like these, when he needed to unwind, he'll take something small, inconsequential and break it. Such as this rock currently resting in his hand.

Letting the crumbled rock fall onto the sand he slowly stood up, stretching his legs and arms out. Seeing the sun still shining strongly he bent to take off his shoes, holding the pair by the laces as Peter made his way to the water.

He shivered as the chilly water swept over his feet. Gradually getting used to the temperature Peter started walking alongside the beach. the waves nicked at his ankles, ocasionaly he had to redirect his path as the strong current pulled him towards the sea.

Peter wasn't paying attention to how far he walked until a massive rusty fridge blocked his path. Looking up he came to see the beach littered with thrown away home appliances, ranging from fridges to small at the horrible state of the beach he made a promise to himself to come back and help clean it up. There must be some sort of group or charity involved in keeping tidiness of the environment.

Unexpectedly, Peter's sensitive hearing picked up exhausted grunts, and scraping, as if someone was trying to shove the garbage across the sand. Stealthily, Peter crouched behind the numerous tall thrown appliances, body moving gracefully towards the rising grumbles. Standing to the side of the noises Peter prepared himself to jump on top of the rubbish pile to get a view.

Instead, Peter staggered back, and his back smashed against solid steel as he clapped his hands over his ears. A thundering clap accompanied with deep laughter had shocked Peter back, his heart hammering in his ribcage like a locked bird flutering inside, heavily wings beating. Ears still ringing, he climbed over the cover Peter smacked against. Finally catching sight of the one behind his sudden fright, he was greeted by the back of the head, filled with sunny blonde hair and a body with enormous musculature.

All Might in the flesh.

Ears still ringing from the unexpected sound he couldn't make out what the Hero was saying or see anyone the man was directing his attention to. Letting himself once again fall against his cover, Peter shook his head as if it would dislodge the ringing and dizziness. Feeling like it was in his best interest to remain unnoticed, (he didn't want another run in on the same day), especially while he needed to get back into Maui's good graces. And yet, Peter didn't want to leave just yet, he wanted to see the Hero on his own terms.

Indulging into his desire, Peter twisted his body to peek over his cover. Seeing the Japanese Hero was reminiscent of his first time coming across Tony Stark. Both seemed bigger than life, their aura and confidence all encompassing.

Heart twisting at the loss of his mentor, Peter tried to burry the feeling back down, locking it in the deepest recess of his heart.

Desire squelched; Peter let himself have a last glance at the number one hero before walking away.

* * *

Nine months.

Nine months until the U.A entrance exams.

Nine months for Peter to decide whether he wanted to join the general education system again.

His thirst for knowledge was insatiable, having been deprived of formulas and new information was slowly going to drive Peter mad. Tony had once said it was a curse of the genius, the ever-working brain and that he better - 'keep it distracted or suffer as it runs him into the ground.'

Peter was finally understanding what his mentor might have had in mind. When he had been in Midtown he was constantly introduced to new stimuli, adding on being a vigilante in his spare time and the real Stark Internship. Now, he was kept busy fighting ignored, petty crime, keeping himself unnoticed by the licensed heroes (really it was just Aizawa he was hiding from) and suffering through whatever lesson the twins had in store for poor Peter Parker.

It wasn't enough.

So, when Bennu had so kindly presented the idea of Peter joining U.A general studies Peter automatically denied and rejected the offer.

Peter shouldn't even be contemplating this, Aizawa and other pro heroes would surely be active in the school. There also has been rumour going that All Might will also be teaching starting the new year. He wouldn't put it past them in recognising Peter instantly should he even enrol. Another point right there, where would he even get the right documentation to enrol?

"I wouldn't pass it for the twins to come up with some fake documents." Peter murmured to himself, chin resting on his enclosed fist.

He would never give up being a vigilante. Nor for fame or the money, Peter was a solo act; he'd be too worried about the others in the team if he ever ended up in one. Occasional team ups were fine, such as when he and Daredevil took down a trafficking ring. Peter knew that Red would be able to handle himself, they weren't that much different after all.

But being forced to and expected to work with newbie heroes and going through the whole process to achieve the license? Yeah, no. Peter was past rookie mistakes.

Solo was fine.

It was perfect for Peter.

It was just who he was, how he always had done things.

The hero course wasn't even an option in his mind, but the general side… it would be amazing if Peter could get his hands on some much-needed equipment for his web shooters and material to repair his Spider-Man costume.

Getting into such a prestigious school would also be beneficial for Peter trying to build a civilian life. Graduate, find himself a job and all that tedious but necessary work.

Nodding to himself and pleased with some sort of goal to strive forwards to, he stretched his arms behind his head a let out a big yawn. He was sitting in a small park, children playing and causing ruckus under their guardian's watchful eyes. The sun was resting high in the crystal sky, its heat bearing down at the people.

Parched, Peter searched his pockets for money, coming out with his last pieces of mint gum and a couple of yen. Seeing that he had enough, Peter made his way to the nearest vending machine to get some water, bending down to get the water bottle, he felt his Spidey sense lightly ring in his skull. Seeing as it wasn't warning of life-threatening danger, just a slight ping, he ignored it.

Peter's inattention caused him to fail dodge in time, as a fast approaching body collided with his own. Now, he would like to say that his super, inhuman, otherworldly reflexes saved him. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

Both went down hard. The slightly younger teen sprayed on top of Peter as he grunted in pain.

What occurred after will not be mentioned.

The purple haired teen tried to hurriedly untangle himself from Peter, one hand sharply pressing on his chest while his other nearly elbowed him in the face. Instead of hauling himself up, the teens hand slipped, crashing down once again onto Peter, this time smacking him in the face.

Having given the teen more than enough time to untangle himself, he clasped the purple haired teen's hands in his own, catching contact with the others wide panicked eyes.

"Hey, calm down!" Peter called to catch the fallen boy's attention, "Stop wiggling so much and maybe you'll be able to stand."

Peter wasn't sure if it was his voice of reason or the unexpected burst of laughter above them that froze the teen. Stretching his head, he looked over the boy's shoulder at a group of gangly kids, all smirking at the sight before them.

Understanding dawned on Peter's face as he scowled.

He never liked bullies.

Ignoring the group for now, he directed his attention towards the kid lying on top of him.

"Calm now?" Seeing him nod, Peter gently pushed the kid off him to the side, getting onto his feet while offering the other a hand. Nimble fingers instantly enclosed his as he pulled the kid up.

The young man was tall, with messy indigo hair that flared out in large tufts around his head. His eyes were a dark purple, thin and somewhat triangular, with no visible eyelashes.

"You ok?" Peter asked again.

The boy looked surprise at Peter's address, mouth parting to reply.

"Ha! I wouldn't talk to a guy with an evil quirk like him!" Interrupted the tallest bully, smirking unkindly while his friends sniggered.

Ignoring the remark, Peter kept looking at the boy who was shuffling, slouched posture as if to make himself smaller. Tapping him on the shoulder Peter couldn't help the concern in his voice from seeping through. "Want to tell me what's going on."

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you man!" yelled the bully, face a beat red in embarrassment as he took a threatening step forward.

"Yeah! All of us got awesome quirks so you better scram!" Inputted another with terrible acne. "But get a good look at future heroes defeating their first villain!"

Peter watched amusedly as the gang fired themselves up, literal sparks flying off them. Despite their disgusting comments Peter couldn't help but feel amused. Seeing bullies behave was like staring down annoying chihuahuas biting at your ancles, frustrating but harmless.

Taking a step-in front of the targeted purple haired youth, Peter smiled condescendingly at them, "I have an even better idea. Why don't the lot of you leave before I call the cops for public harassment. Good luck getting into U.A with that on your records."

Gobsmacked, he watched their faces go through two simple stages:

Surprise at Peter for even confronting them and not running scared.

Anger at his audacity to confront them and not run scared.

With a battle cry the leader charged at Peter, swinging in a wide clumsy punch. He turned to take a small step back, turning his body to the side, completely avoiding the attack, simultaneously catching the kids arm he swung him back into his buddies. Like bowling pins, they all lost their balance under the weight and fell back in a grunting heap. Seeing them down for the count, Peter smiled at the purple youth in turn, grabbing their hand in an iron hold to drag them away from the scene, not forgetting his water in the process.

They walked in silence, Peter happily humming under his breath.

Reaching the park which he initially left, Peter zeroed on an empty bench, speeding up he all but dragged the kid. Using his speed and momentum he rotated the kid into the bench, their knees bucking as the edge hit the pressure spot landing with a loud 'umpf'.

Taking a seat beside him he grinned in greeting, "Haven't introduced myself now have I. My name's Peter."

"Hitoshi Shinso." The newly dubbed Shinso murmured.

Spreading himself comfortably on the bench, Peter couldn't help but ask, "So why were those brats after you. And that whole villain quirk deal?"

Shinso tensed beside him; emotions plainly clear. Panic being the most prominent of them all.

"Brainwashing." He chocked out, looking anywhere except at Peter.

Smiling softly at the stressed teen, Peter shrugged, "That doesn't exactly answer anything to me. Want to elaborate." Physically struggling to get the words out, Peter patiently waited for Shinso to sort out his thoughts.

Finally, he choked out, "My quirk is brainwashing." Seeing the blank look in Peters eyes, the rest was spat out quickly, "I can mentally control people who verbally respond to me. I can make them do almost anything I want. Isn't that a great villain quirk," he added hatefully.

Peter let Shinso's words slowly process. The quirk didn't sound evil to Peter at all, if anything, from what the boy said it sounded useful. He wasn't afraid to share his thoughts either.

"Sounds great to me." He said.

Shinso gave him an astonished look, not quite believing what just came out of his lips, "Great? Great?" he parroted.

Peter shrugged, "I mean…imagine if you're in a hostage situation. You could easily make the criminals stop and give back the hostages, couldn't you." Seeing that the boy wasn't fully persuaded he continued, "With a quirk like that, you could stop potential disasters. Stop suicide victims, bombers and villains to name a few." Peter listed.

"That doesn't stop the fact that I'm depriving people of their free will." Shinso fired back, distaste on his face.

Peter sighed, it was never easy talking to an individual who hated and feared their own powers. Looking at him, Peter saw the self-doubt, at himself or what he had learned and believed in due time.

"Shinso, look." Peter ignored the sour face at addressing him by first name, "People will call your quirk all sorts of things, be it evil or good. The crowd will follow the most popular opinion, so if a group starts saying how evil of a quirk you have, they'll most likely blindly trust that statement and not think for themselves. Same goes for those who say the opposite. It's not about what people say your quirk is. It's how you decide to use that power, whether it be for personal gain or for others that makes it good or bad."

Seeing Shinso transfixed on his words, Peter decided to give a final push, "Having people scorn you will hurt, and it will happen. But you don't have to prove _anything _to them. Be confident in your power and yourself and I promise you, that it will push the message across, because once they see that their remarks have no hold over you, the suffocation will stop."

Dazed at his own passionate speech, Peter truly believed that it was up to the individual to decide how they should use their power and how they wanted the public to view it. Starting as Spider-Man elicited a mixed response from the public, half claimed him a hero the other a criminal. There would always be opposing sides, it was up to him to decide where he fit in the spectrum.

Once people realised that Spider-Man was causing more good than harm, the negative view decreased and the positive skyrocketed, but none of that would have happened if Peter didn't do what he believed was right and instead let himself do things everyone else though he should do, consequently trying to fit in the little, neat boxes of what people thought he should be and behave like.

"It's not that easy." Shinso answered.

"It's not, but it really is that easy."

Hitoshi gave a dry chuckle, slightly shaking his head at Peter, "Why did I even tell you that?"

Recognising it as a rhetorical question, Peter responded anyway. "Sometimes…it's easier opening up to strangers than to family. There's no fear of what their reaction would be. Or seeing disappointment in their eyes."

Taking a moment to let his words sink in, Peter didn't know where the personal concern came from. Even as Spider-Man, when he helped troubled or lost children he didn't feel as deeply as of right now. However, he was certain that something of what he had just passed on would stay with Hitoshi, if he decided to act or not was yet to be seen.

Changing subject, Peter couldn't help but wonder, "Why didn't you use your quirk on those brats?"

Shinso looked away, "I felt like using my quirk would prove everything that they have said right."

Pondering on those words, Peter clapped his hands as he realised an easy solution to the problem. Wide grin plastered on his face he jumped to his feet and jerked his head for Shinso to follow. He cheerfully hummed, ignoring the glare bearing at his back.

Soon thereafter, both young men entered a large open field surrounded by trees. Peter had led both away from the main district to the outskirts of the city, not far away from one of U. A's training grounds.

Seeing the wondering eyes of his companion, he gestured towards the open field. "During break these are mostly empty, with a small probability of actually coming across someone. The place is big enough that it would take some good chance to even cross them."

"Why are we here in the first place?" Shinso asked dryly, eyes narrowing at Peter as his body tensed. "I followed you out of curiosity, so don't even try anything."

Peter gasped in shock, hand clenched over his heart, "That genuinely hurt. What happened to our manly bonding?" The exaggerated show successfully calmed Shinso, who rolled his eyes and rolled his shoulders as the tension faded away.

Dropping the playfulness, Peter directed a serious stare Shinso's way, "If you're not going to use your quirk then you might as well learn self-defence."

Shinso's eyes slightly expanded, scepticism undoubtedly in his voice, "And you're going to what…teach me how to fight. Why?"

"Everyone deserves a fighting chance." Peter then rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, "I also might have too much free time on my hands."

"Just like that?"

"Yup."

"No strings attached?"

"Nope."

Still unimpressed Shinso continued to bore into Peter with his eyes, the scrutiny slightly unnerving Peter. There was just something uncomfortable in having the purple haired teen try to seer through his flesh and into his soul.

Fair enough the offer had come spontaneously from his end, and now that he looked back Peter sure seemed sketchy. But still! Peter thought the teens glare was unneeded, _maybe he was related to Aizawa? Both had the same penetrating eyes and _aura_. _

Finally, the Shinso nodded, "Alright."

"Great! We start now." Before Shinso could even process what had happened, he was flat on his back, lost for breath with Peter crouched on the balls of his feet beside him. Taking a moment to recover he let himself be pulled up on his feet.

"Lesson one. Always be prepared, the enemy won't give you any warning before they attack. Don't worry. We'll have a lot of fun drilling that into you." Peter chuckled, "For now lets just see what you know. Try to land a hit on me."

Breath calmed, Shinso slowly nodded. He spread his legs slightly, one before the other. Tensing his muscles before lurching forwards at Peter, his movement was stiff and predictable, eyes betraying his line of focus. Peter simply stepped back, letting Shinso stagger past him, avoiding him completely.

"Charging like a blind bull…hmmm I see. That's one I totally haven't seen before." Peter goaded, trying to test whether Shinso would loose his cool. Pleasantly surprised, Shinso only gritted his teeth as he tried to find an opening.

Peter knew that in a real fight, if Shinso simply stood still to calculate his actions he'll end up dead. When facing an opponent, you must constantly stay moving; keeping your limbs slightly bent and muscles relaxed for easy manoeuvring. It would do you no good fighting tensed and straight up like a pole, that just opens you up for hyperextension injuries and slower reactions.

Nevertheless, Peter only wanted to assess Shinso's skill level, filing it under things that needed to be worked on and improved.

Peter tilted his head back away from the incoming fist, sequentially dodging the flying fists with minimal movement from his part. Deciding that he had seen enough, Peter caught his hands, stopping their trajectory path.

Breathing heavily, Shinso struggled momentarily to free his hands, noticing that he wouldn't be let go until he stopped Shinso let his hands go limp.

"We got a lot of work to do."

Shinso rubbed the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, throat to dry to answer back. Without giving Shinso a chance to refuse Peter gently clapped his back, "I'll see you here tomorrow, we'll work on your stamina. Make sure to bring a lot of water. See ya!"

Having gotten invested in the purple haired brat, Peter couldn't help but think of all the…fun awaiting him in the next few months. He'll have to make sure that he includes a good meal plan as well. The right diet was vital in building muscle and staying healthy. Shinso had a lot of potential, but it was drowned out by his own lack of self-worth.

He needed to somehow persuade him that a quirk was not the only source of power. Strong quirks didn't automatically mean that the individual would be powerful. Brute strength would only get you so far.

Shinso had that calculating spark in his eyes, he thought that he was using Peter for his own battlement and Peter won't begrudge him that, he'll also won't let himself be used.

He was in control.

This reminded him, Peter needed to patrol the red district tonight, a small favour worth having for the future. Checking that no one was around, he leapt on the wall, crawling to the top.

So high up, the wind violently whipped at his hair. Far in the distance he could see the dark clouds brewing, forecasting heavy rain.

_A storm was brewing _

**AN: Updates will be random. **

**No beta we die like men. **

**Love to all who followed and favourited! Real big motivator. **


	3. Chapter 3

"_The best thing to always do, is follow your greatest desire." – Lucifer Morningstar_

* * *

"The vigilantes first appearance has been recorded to be around mid-January. Sightings were reported throughout the city, but we have found a pattern, a route should we say. The vigilante first appearance normally is noted around the city, then further out with the last one being at the outer edges of the city." Reported the detective to Aizawa, drawing the route with a black marker. Seeing the hero nod in acknowledgement he continued with his report, "The vigilante hasn't done anything discriminatory so far, mostly sticking to the apprehension of criminals such as drug dealers with the occasional trafficking ring."

"How active would you say they are." Aizawa questioned, "The hours which they act in?"

Detective Tsukauchi pondered the question, scanning the folder in his hands as he tried to find the answer. "From what I'm seeing… they have been pretty consistent so far. The first sightings are somewhere around as early to midnight to latest two hundred hours." He closed the folder, walking away from the hanging map to lean on the desk, arms crossed, "It's not like for crime to have a timetable."

The pro hero nodded, dry eyes staring heavily at the map. "No…it doesn't."

The detective sighed, rubbing his own tired eyes. "Why are you so interested in this new vigilante anyway Aizawa? They haven't done anything wrong so far, they're on our radar, but until they cross the line, we're leaving them alone."

Aizawa glanced at Tsukauchi from the corner of his eyes, the man was tiered with slightly purple eyebags prominent under the office light. "He's a vigilante. Last time I checked that was against the law, isn't it?" He replied offhandedly.

Tsukauchi leaned forward, interest sparkling in his eyes, "Yes. But we leave him for the same reason why we leave The Crawler, Pop Step and Knuckleduster. But you already know that."

Fully turning his attention, Aizawa tried to stare the detective down, trying to will him to stop the probing questions. Silence dragged as both men refused to give in, both eyes hard and unrelenting. The stare off was interrupted by the office door opening as another figure walked inside, the individual had a wispy frame with blonde hair and two distinctive long bangs.

"Ahh Toshinori!" Greeted the detective cheerfully, walking over to the malnourished man. He moved him to sit beside Aizawa who had turned away, once again focused on the city's map. "I'm so happy you came. Aizawa has been a bit stubborn and weirdly _fascinated _with our new Spider vigilante."

Toshinori Yagi nodded but remained silent as he looked over to the other hero.

The barb made Aizawa involuntarily twitch, clenching his jaw to stop his own snide remark. He wasn't fascinated, worried more like. At the start he had been annoyed at a new vigilante popping up from nowhere, the feeling changing into curiosity as he realized that they weren't distributing their own judgement but simply catching criminals. Then he had found the Spider, curiosity giving way to shock and worry as their identity revealed a youthful teen with brown locks and warm eyes.

Since the news of the two teens selflessly running towards the green sludge villain, Aizawa decided that he couldn't, _wouldn't _leave the kid alone to his own devices. Even if the public didn't know his identity, running out in the open like that was reckless and careless. The situation then could have been much worse.

He silently thanked the man beside him.

"It's a kid. They deserve to go to U.A."

Aizawa shocked the men into silence, their heads swinging in his direction. He would have laughed at their gob smacked faces, "Remember the kid that jumped on top of the sludge villain. That's our vigilante."

He fluidly stood from his seat, moving to the laptop. Rapidly, he found the recording of the attack, turning the device before pressing play. All attention on the screen, he paused the recording at a moment which clearly showed the older teens face.

"This is our new Spider vigilante."

"Are you sure?" asked the detective, uncertainty laced in his voice.

"Yes." Aizawa growled back. "The kid must have had unpleasant experience with heroes. He wouldn't even think over joining U.A and becoming a licensed hero."

"I agree with you Aizawa and from what you're saying it will take time." Imputed Toshinori, a wide grin across his lips, with hands up thrown into Aizawa's face. Smacking the intruding appendages away, Aizawa rolled his tense shoulders, rolling his neck until he heard the audible crack.

"I'm worried because I haven't heard anything about him in a while."

It was true, the appearances of the Spider had decreased until Aizawa hadn't heard much to anything at all about the kid. No talks or hushed whispers about the Spider. They instead had been replaced about an individual in dark clothing, their face always being hidden behind a hood.

The kid was _good, _and he didn't mean it only in the kids' personality, but in how efficient and experienced the teen seemed to be in the whole vigilantism deal. The only reason that Aizawa could think of that would make the kid stop mostly resolves around personal trouble.

Goal set in mind, Aizawa fluidly left the room, scarf billowing behind him and two flustered, wide-eyed men.

* * *

Fifty-six hours, twenty-three minutes and seven seconds counting.

That's how much time Aizawa had been searching for his vigilante. There has been no sound or hear of him. Worry turning inside his gut, Aizawa's dry eyes scanned the rooftops of the buildings as he leaped across them, chest heaving with exhaustion as he propelled himself faster. Aizawa refused to give up to the resurfacing dark thoughts, the vigilante brat had to be _fine. _

His rhythm was knocked of kilter as muffled cries reached his ears mid-jump. Violently skidding to a halt Aizawa swore as he nearly flipped over the edge of the building. Retreating to where he heard the sounds coming from, Aizawa softly landed on a conveniently placed fire escape, from his vintage point his eyes locked onto the two figures directly below him.

A woman with dark auburn hair in a black skintight dress was struggling against a large man who had her harshly pressed against the wall. The man's hand covered the crying victims' mouth, face pressed into the woman's neck; sucking noises seemingly loud In the silent street.

Without delay, Aizawa launched himself at the offender, peeling the man violently off the woman and into the ground. Seeing the man in a temporary stupor, he gently placed the stricken woman down, who's breathing was labored as she choked on her sobs, cheeks dirtied with mascara smudges and tear tracks. Unwrapping his scarf, he slowly wrapped it around her.

Now, just to deal with the guy.

The loud thumps of rapidly approaching footsteps warned Aizawa of the impending attack. Sidestepping the charging man, Aizawa grabbed the back of the man's coat, momentarily choking as he _pulled._ The attacker's legs flew in front of him, the momentum bringing the man swiftly to the ground as hands flew to hold at the shirt digging into his neck. The only barrier stopping him from strangulation.

"I see you got this covered." Came a voice from above him accompanied with a vigilante crouched beside him. "I'll get the lady."

Grunting in agreement Aizawa ignored the vigilante for now. Arms moving to hold the man in a chokehold. His body slightly ached from the struggling as the man elbowed his sides in hopes to try and loosen his hold. Feeling the attacks lessen in strength Aizawa waited until the man fell limp in his arms, passed out; uncaringly dropping the man.

With the offender out of the equation he turned to look at the vigilante and the woman. The hooded vigilante had calmed the woman down so that she was no longer crying, her breathing slow as steady as she hugged the scarf, he had given her earlier for warmth.

Not taking he comforting arm around the woman the vigilante threw a phone at Aizawa, snatching it out of the air he saw that the phone was ringing the cops, catching on he explained the situation and gave the location for the police to pick up the woman and arrest the man.

"Haven't seen you around." Aizawa prompted.

Having heard the unspoken question and warning the vigilante pulled their hood back revealing a young face with bronze windswept curls and glinting eyes. "Can't say that I haven't."

Aizawa stopped in his tracks as surprise flickered across his face as he came to face the recent subject of his worry, understanding dawning shortly thereafter. "Is your lack of costume the reason I haven't heard any news about the new Spider vigilante?"

"Probably." The kid replied nonchalantly, gently untangling himself from the shocked woman that had latched herself onto the nearest source of warmth. "It's alright lady, he's a hero." The kid reassured as he passed her along to Aizawa.

"Well… I getter be going before the cops arrive and all that."

"Kid, wait."

"Not a kid." Grumbled the teen, "My names Peter or Spider-Man in costume. You don't see me calling you old man now do you?"

Seeing that Peter was about to disappear again, Aizawa tried to placate him, "Alright Peter… listen. No, really hear me out- lets patrol together tonight."

Not having expected the offer to come from his lips Aizawa held steady, slightly pleased that he wasn't the only one affected as Peter openly gaped. Using the silence to his advantage Aizawa pushed a bit more. "Wait hidden until the lady is secure, and the scum arrested then we can go together."

Peter narrowed his eyes at Aizawa, "I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not saying you do. I'm just offering to patrol together now that we're here."

Waiting patiently for Peter to decide, Aizawa wondered what could have caused the boy to grow so independent at such an early age and be a vigilante at night. He wasn't deluded to think of some silly notion that the boy did need a minder, he wasn't here to control Peter but simply wanted to witness the kid in action himself, firsthand. If he also did it out of worry and thought that joining U.A. was in Peters best interest, was no one's business but his own.

Getting attached wasn't in his memo.

_I'm not attached, just making sure the kid knows what he's doing even as a vigilante, which is completely against the law. Great, now I'm being lenient. _

"…Alright." Came the hesitant reply from Peter, "I'll be up there." He finished, pointing to the rooftops from which Aizawa had jumped from.

He watched intently as Peter leapt and stuck to the wall, vertically walking up with no care. Once he faded from sight Aizawa let himself focus on the lady in his arms instead. Her eyes lidded, he hadn't noticed her body weight completely leaning on his own, head resting against his shoulder.

The stillness of the night weighted heavily on Aizawa, questions whether the kid would wait for him, did he have a home? A means to food and shelter? Or was he like all the other neglected kids roaming the streets.

The ringing sound of sirens jerked Aizawa from his thoughts, taking it as his que his gently stirred the woman awake. "The police are here. I need you to walk with me, can you do that?"

It took a minute for the woman to comprehend what he said, tiniest nod in acceptance as they both walked towards flashing car. They were greeted by two officers, as he passed the woman along to one of the men that stirred her to the back seat of the vehicle.

"Other than some bruising the lady is should be fine, physically." He said to the officer left.

"Thank you for your work hero." Thanked the officer, tipping his hat.

Aizawa waited until the car disappeared over the corner to make his way to the rooftop Peter is still hopefully waiting at.

Hauling himself up onto the fire escape he made his way two steps at a time, vaulting over the edge when he got to the top. Releasing a sign of relief as he noticed Peter sitting on the far side with his legs swinging over the edge.

"Why didn't an ambulance arrive?" asked Peter without turning his back.

"I don't know."

"Ok." Peter said, finally rotating to face the slowly approaching Aizawa, "So Mr. Hero, where to?"

Stopping directly in front of Peter he looked away and into the streets below, "We can start from here then go patrol around the night clubs. There's always some trash prowling around looking for intoxicated people."

"Do keep up old man." Peter taunted cheerfully, as he broke into a run. His lean frame coiling as he leapt over the gap between the rooftops, landing lightly on his feet he waved at Aizawa. Not being one for letting taunts go, especially from young brats, Aizawa followed closely behind, pushing himself to catch up to the kid. However, no matter how much he was able to speed up the young vigilante was always a grasp away, slowing then speeding up once Aizawa got within touching distance.

"Not bad." Peter laughed, breath not even labored compared to Aizawa's slightly quicker breathing, "For an old man that is." He added, ducking away from the pro heroes' swipe at his head.

Aizawa rolled his eyes, a small smile tugging at his lips from amusement. They both stopped over a short-cut alley, one infamous for the amounts of reported muggings and sexual harassment calls. The street led from one of the dodgier clubs in the city, mostly catering to gang members and the like. The club itself wasn't the issue, it was how isolated from main roads it was, shortcuts and badly lighted streets were the perfect breeding grounds for criminal activity.

"Seems quiet to me." Piped Peter searching the streets.

"It might be quiet now, but it won't be for much longer." Aizawa refuted, pointing at the club, "the club should be closing in a few minutes and we'll have a horde of inebriated individuals leaving. It's almost a guarantee that some will take this route and some trash bag will follow." He finished gesturing to the street below them.

Peter hummed but didn't say anything else. Instead he got comfortable sitting on the edge, feet once again hanging over the side. Deciding to join him Aizawa sat beside him, one leg crossed, the other straight.

"So… how do you know about that?" Questioned Peter, curiosity written all over his face.

Aizawa smirked, "You learn a thing or two being a pro hero."

"Is that all?"

Aizawa chuckled, "I don't distribute information to vigilantes, unless you want to become a licensed hero?"

Peter grimaced, "I'm not going to join you little hero club, I do perfectly fine on my own."

Aizawa nodded, he perfectly understood why Peter would like to work alone, he was a perfect example of a solo act himself, but he could do that _legally. _

"I understand that -no, here me out." He said, grabbing Peter by his arm forcing him to pay attention. "You can be a _licensed _hero and still work alone."

Peter ripped his arm out of his grip, "I'm not stupid Aizawa. Do you think I wouldn't have gone over the pros and cons of being a hero? If I accepted your offer I'd have to go through U.A for around two years of study, then get myself apprenticed under a hero, work as a sidekick and through all of that I _still _wouldn't have the freedom of helping the little guy that vigilantism gives me."

"Being a vigilante removes you from baring responsibility of you actions if something goes wrong, and unless you're secretly hiding the fact that you're filthy rich what are you going to do if you get injured? If your equipment breaks? - Oh right, run around in civilian clothes without any sort of protection. You're reckless and a danger to yourself and others." Aizawa hissed out, trying to keep himself from shouting and throttle the kid; why couldn't Peter see that.

Peters own lips pulled back in a snarl, yet instead of spitting poison the words came out flat, unmovable in their nature. Aizawa's own might as well have been a running river trying to move a mountain. "I'm a vigilante exactly because it's my responsibility. I also don't see how it's any of your business to lecture me on who I should be or what I should or shouldn't do. I've seen how spotlight affects heroes. All might and Iron Man are perfect examples of the burden placed by the people. How they struggle to keep afloat under all the expectations', every move and word they make weighted. Vigilantism keeps me off radar from those who'd wish me harm, it keeps people I care about safe and doesn't restrict me from helping others."

Aizawa was rendered speechless at the end of Peters proclamation. Mind turning, twisting and removing thoughts quicker than he could keep track of. Some of what he had said pinged at his soul, threatening old memories and ideals to resurface from their prisons, the questions such as who was Iron Man, the monotonous voice nearly breaking at the name, longing and pain flashing behind those defiant eyes.

There was so much to unpack in the message Peter has just said, he'll have to do it later however, when his mind wasn't racing too quickly in his head.

Having not realized he hadn't stopped looking at Peter, he jerked to look down at the street they were both patrolling as noise spilled from the club. Shouts and jeers ruled the streets momentarily, people leaving the club in pairs and groups so far. It didn't take long for the crowd to disperse, some still lingering near the entrance, smoking, talking or waiting for their friends.

"There." Whispered Peter, pointing at a middle-aged man who was walking alone, quickly approaching their direction. They stayed motionless but ready. It wouldn't do them any good if they jumped in preemptively.

True to Peter's thought a group of men jogged to catch up to the potential victim, jeers and hateful words such as 'fag' ringing clearly in the night.

Feeling a hand stop him from jumping down, his eyes tracked the appendage to Peter's calm face, "I'll deal with that, I think seeing a younger guy would be better that you." Seeing only the truth in his words Aizawa nodded, moving back to his position.

Seeing that he wasn't fighting Peter's decision, the vigilante let himself drop straight down, worry abated as they simply landed softly, calling the attention of the attackers. He wanted to see how the kid dealt with the group of men, but he couldn't ignore his duty. So, he tried his best to ignore the mocking calls coming from the kid and following grunts as he scanned the club.

This time it was the screeching of car tyres, as a van stopped directly in front of the entrance. Aizawa was moving even before the men had a chance to jump out of their van. Eyes burning red as he moved to intercept the armed men, thankfully amateurs. It was no struggle to knock the guns away from their loose grips and knock the men unconscious. Nodding at the babbling owner that kept tearfully thanking him, confessions spilling how he had been ignoring threats from these men about money- because since when was most crime about anything else. Everything sorted on his end, Aizawa jogged back to his patrolling spot and Peter.

Empty streets greeted Aizawa back, with only unconscious thugs for company.

* * *

**AN:** **I got addicted to the show Lucifer, job and Uni work don't leave me a lot of time to work on the fic. So yeah… shorter chap. I have a couple of assignments and a Latin exam coming up so next chap will take a while. I'll probably just do one long chap around 5-8k words a month rather than many little ones around 3k. **

**So like Aizawa having been left to quickly by Peter so have I finished this chap. Sorry! **


End file.
